How to create relationships
by Andy-doll
Summary: A new student, new soccer games and new opponent to kill, ya-ha , this year Deimon will be the theater of exciting scenes ! Some HiruMamo and other pairings.


An : I've got something incredicle, unbelievable and so important to say ... (suspens dear ^^)

I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21 (thanks for your understanding !)

Hope you'll enjoy that little beginning mina ! Ready ? HuT !

Chapter 1: Just a glance.

She was gazing at the bulletin board stuck up in the hall, her eyes following the long list of numbers. She seemed cheerful, a bit amused of her situation, looking for information that she had already known.

"217,218,225, oh well, here it is: 266."

A smirk appeared on her lips but she didn't burst into tears nor jump up with hysterical screams. She had passed the exam, which was all, that was good. From then on, she belonged to Deimon High School, or at least, she belonged to it for a while.

A student who was standing by her side couldn't hide his staring, appraising and indeed pathetic look towards the girl. Noticing it, she smiled ironically and asked the stranger with a soft voice.

"Hi, guy ! D'you know where the 1st 1 classroom is?

- Hun... Well, well..." he began with all difficulties, his eyes wild opened turned to her body.

- Of course I know it!

- Impressive, she said with a hidden scornful tone, So guy, Why not show me your incredible knowledge?

- Yes, yes! Hun... Follow me! »

He couldn't believe it : his being noticed by a girl was totally incredible, more than that, she hadn't spoken to him against her will! He grinned, his heart full of a new pride, actually, the first pride in his life! Thus, he began to walk as a faithful guide he must be. He couldn't help staring at her: this pretty unknown girl. .

Contrary to the poor freak he was, she didn't look at him, observing with a laughter gaze the agitation of her new High school. She was a red-haired girl with strange green eyes and a mischievous smile always stuck to her lips.

While he was admiring her willowy figure, his back crashed into something strange, something alive, another one corpse. This sudden contact made him turn round to face the obstacle, his eyes full of anger. However, when he discovered who had pushed him so hardly, his mouth fell open, his throat felt dry and fear filled all his being.

"You standing on my way, you fucking dumb. » The devilish apparition murmured with a clear, cold voice.

Forgetting the beautiful red lady and his recent new pride, the poor guy escaped far from his nightmare, far from the one who had destroyed his whole reputation, or at least, the little one he ever had... Anyway, he couldn't stay there much longer, because of Him, the one whose name frightened the whole school. That's why he properly ran away...and never came back.

Seeing her guide disappear through the crowd, the girl felt a bit annoyed but suddenly her gaze caught another devilish one. Without any fear, some amusement and maybe foulness, she faced her opponent, then told him :

" Good job boy, you made my guide scoot away !

- I don't care, you fucking chick.

- Right , that's indeed not your own problem, but, as you're standing here, tell me where the 1st 1 classroom is."

He eyed her with nasty curiosity but her look didn't fail, gazing at his own in return. A smirk arose on his thin lips, immediately tempered by such an annoying question: "Who's this fucking ginger ?"

However thoughtful he was in front of her, she even didn't focus her attention on him all the same. As a matter off act, she preferred observing the papers on the wall, which dealt with school sport clubs.

Noticing suddenly the boy's football uniform, her eyes met his, quickly joined by a mischievous smile and a question which sounded more like a statement than a real question:

"American soccer, isn't it? »

A light mutter was the only answer she could get, but obviously, she hadn't expected anything else.

"Have you ever been to the USA?" She asked, her eyes lost into nothingness, obviously into some memories of her own, so far from her new life in Japon.

*****

Mamori arrived later that morning, that's why she hadn't been able to stay for a while at the soccer team's place. Warming up, she quickly ran towards her classroom when she saw a very weird scene. Indeed, Hiruma-kun was standing there, in front of an unknown girl. "Still bullying poor new students?" She observed more carefully. No, it seemed not, at least, this stranger didn't react as well as victims are used to doing. This girl wasn't trustworthy, Mamori was certain, but why? That was the question; and the honest young manager wasn't able to answer it. She didn't like the way that girl was standing in front of her, hum the captain, she didn't like the way that her short red hair covered her white neck, oh, but what's going on into Mamori's mind ? She'd rather stop thinking about it and turned right to school.

But, how come she was still gazing at the spiky-haired captain and this misunderstanding newbie?

They seemed to have an argument, nonetheless the stranger didn't fail, keep answering him with an amazing coolness and something which looked like kind of aloofness. Mamori widened, she had never seen Hiruma like that. His eyes were sparking in his orbits, showing a feeling that he had never shown to his team : he was happy. Happiness that she had never noticed on him, some glee, some…incredible… some interest for someone else than himself, someone who didn't belong to the soccer's world. That last thought made Mamori worried-sick, and finally, she couldn't explain why she was feeling such a strange thing. No, it couldn't be possible, she must be tired, yeah, and on top of it, she would be late.

"Hey, 'scuse me!"

An unknown voice called her from the corridor, right behind her back as the young manager was totally lost in a daze. Mamori turned round to discover who was yelling that way instead of attending class. She felt a tight grip of anxiety when she recognized the one whose figure was now written in her mind. She was demon-liked hair, with wild beast's eyes. Pretty manager couldn't help making a step backwards in front of such a peculiar person. Yet, she belonged to the Students' Comity, so her duty was helping the others, even if she felt annoyed by that girl, without any reasonable excuse.

"Yes?"

She goggled as she heard her own voice so cold and rashly, moreover she felt her face tensed by fear and more than that, by angst that made her overwhelm. What was that behaviour? Why wasn't she able to control herself? Hatred soiled her heart, and that hurt.

Somewhat, the girl was smiling gently, obviously waiting for an unexpected reaction from the young manager.

"My name's Asia. She said with a light smirk. I'm new here, and I'm looking for the 1st 1 classroom, will you help me, please?

- Hum, of course, come with me, you mustn't be late for your first day in Deimon.

- Right, it would be quite annoying." She muttered.

Mamori sighed, before beginning her trip to join her classroom, the red-haired girl still behind her, singing something in English under her teeth. Mamori's curiosity went out when she asked :

"You like English class?

- Actually, I love English, but don't know if I'll like class!"

A curious smile delineated on her lips whereas her eyes were gazing into nothingness. Mamori mother hen's side woke up as she registered the glimmer that filled in the girl named Asia's eyes. Sadness, it seemed. Mamori wondered what was this mysterious girl's secrets and noticing her own paradoxical reactions, hoping nonetheless that one day; this girl would rely on her and tell who she really was.

"Here we are!" Mamori said since they both arrived in front of 1st1 class door.

A grateful smile arose on Asia's lips before she pushed the wooden door with a mix of humour and determination.

The English teacher shuddered with the surprising newbie's entrance in his classroom. However, when he saw his favourite pupil, meanwhile the perfect Mamori Anezaki, he relaxed and smiled gently to the two comers.

The brunette bended in front of her respectable senpaï, before explaining the situation to the whole class:

"Let me introduce a new student who join us today, she's called Asia, and, well I'll let her tell you more about herself.

_ Thanks, then. Therefore, as you could have noticed, I'm new there, but not only new in that High School but in this country too. I came from a far away place, and my purpose in Japan is to fulfil my studies. I'm seventeen, I like chatting and sports in general. Well, is that okay for you all? If you've got questions, you can ask, I'm not as evil as my appearance may show you.

_ Good, now you can take a seat Asia-san, let's see, yes, here there is one! Look, right here in the second line, next to Kantamo-san.

She smiled once more, and then joined the one who will be her neighbour for instant. He smiled to her shyly, but soon hid his face behind his English workbook.

Class was quite boring today and even Mamori, the so-perfect student couldn't help sighing desperately in front of such an annoying teacher's voice. She wanted more action, she willed movement, yeah, American football practice why not ? She turned her lovely face to the stranger sit with ease next to the silent boy who was blushing hardly even if he tried to hide his trouble behind his notebook. Both of the girls' gaze crossed each other. Asia grinned, obviously upset yet by the despicable class they had to attend.

Fortunately, even horrible events end one day, and it feels so relief to quit a dark classroom to join the outside sunny world! Mamori leaned the red-haired newbie in order to help her with her locker and new obligations. This one only smiled in answer and accept following her through the filled corridors.

Afterwards, the two young girls looked at each other, an awkward silence took place between them. Mamori couldn't afford a hard blush appeared on her face while the stranger was staring at her, mildly curious.

_ Hum, well, the young manager began, I must go now, d'you know that you can join a club and...

_ Yeah, I know it. There are full of different sports to try. Interesting. Then, have a nice evening, see you tomorrow !

_ Asia ! Wait !

This last turned round to face the one who yelled her, light surprise sparkling in her green eyes.

_ Yes ?

_ Huh, well, if you want to come with me afterwards. I'm the Deimon Devil Bat's manager and I'll be busy all the afternoon but I'd be please if you join us to, well, make new friends, have a look on the team.

_ Why not ? But first, I'd really like to sign up with a fight club, judo or karate maybe. It must be excitting ! I'll be to your place soon.

Her sentence barely ended, she turned on her heels to disappear in the opposite side she was standing. Mamori gasped allowed, remembering that Asia didn't know where practice's land was located in the campus. As she was about to yell her in return, a long fingered hand grabbed her by the arm and she couldn't afford following the one whose strength was superior than hers. These rude manners, this dark evil look, no one could be fooled: here it was Hiruma, commander of Hell and somehow Devil Bat's captain.

" Oi, fucking manager you're always late, still musing about cream puff ?"

She blinked, opened a wide mouth to reprimand him properly but no sound came out enough quickly since she was already running beside him to the football field.

That's my first fic so please be honest and quite kind with me ^^ !

Holidays will be here soon for me ! ;) Have a nice day, all of you !!!


End file.
